Want U Back
( ) (DLC) |artist = ft. |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2012 |dlc = December 25, 2012 (JD4) July 10, 2014 (NOW) November 25, 2014 (2015) |difficulty = Easy ( ) |effort=Low ( ) |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Teal |gc = Red |lc = Mint Green |pictos = 114 |audio = |nowc = WantUBack WantUBackDLC (JD2015)http://prntscr.com/oig5u9 |dura = 3:49 }} "Want U Back" by featuring is featured on , where it appears on-disc for the Wii U, and as a downloadable track for all other systems. The track later reappeared as a downloadable track in , before appearing in and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with short magenta hair in a bob (reaching down to collarbone size). She wears a pink poncho with light blue short sleeves and light blue and yellow diagonal stripes, 2 spiky bracelets (a pink one over a light blue one) around her left wrist, light blue jeans and aquamarine platform booties with yellow bows on them. Her outline is light blue. Background The dancer is standing on a checker-style platform with different shades of red. A large red spotlight shines in the background. Photographs of the dancer ruining various dance routines in the same game also rain down, including those of Good Feeling, We No Speak Americano, and Cercavo Amore. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: Lift your right arm and leg, and point your right hand in the air. Gold Move 4: Put your hands beside your head and spin your head in a circle. Wantuback gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 Wantuback gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 in-game Wantuback gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Wantuback gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups ''appears in the following Mashup: *Want To Want Me'' Dance Quests Just Dance 4 Note that these Dance Quests are only available on the Wii U. * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Poser" Dance style * Get GOOD when "I want you back" is sung Just Dance 2016 appears in the following Dance Quest map: *Unicorn Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs S-Z Trivia *'' '' is the first song by Cher Lloyd in the series. *Throughout the dance, there are pictures of the dancer ruining pictures of other routines, in a manner commonly known as "photo-bombing". The routines are: **''Maneater'' **''Rock Lobster'' **''Superstition'' **''Good Feeling'' **''We No Speak Americano'' **''Cercavo Amore'' **''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)'' *'' '' is the second routine in which images of past dancers appear, after Teenage Dream. *The routine appears in Cher Lloyd s music video for Oath. *On the downloadable version on , the line "Thought I needed to upgrade" is misinterpreted as "So I needed to upgrade". This was not the case for the Wii U version. *On the Wii U version of , the final lyric of the song reads "Just sound like a helicopter/Brrrrrrrrrr...". However, in other versions, it reads, "Does this sound like a helicopter?/Brrrrrrrrrr...". **On all the successive games, the lyric is shown as "Just sound like a helicopter/Brrrrrrrrrr..." for all consoles. *On , for the Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4 (camera), fewer moves are counted for than on . *'' '' is the only routine from that was featured on without also being featured in . **It is also the only routine from that was exclusive to the Wii U that was available in other consoles. **It is also the only one to return as a downloadable track in a future game. *'Gold Move 4' is represented by two pictograms in the files, the one with the arrow and the one without the arrow. **The one without the arrow is a Beta element. *Whenever is played in Just Sweat, no calories will be counted for. The Sweat Bar on the top will still be taken in account, however. **This is the also the case with Domino. Gallery Game Files WantUBack JD4.png|''Want U Back'' Wantubackdlc_cover_generic.png|''Want U Back'' (Post- ) Wantubackdlc cover albumcoach.png| album coach WantUBack_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach WantUBack Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Wantubackdlc_cover_albumbkg.png| menu background WantUBack banner bkg.png| menu banner Wantuback map bkg.png| map background wantuback_cover@2x.jpg| cover WantUBack_Cover_1024.png| cover 411.png|Avatar on /''Now'' 200411.png|Golden avatar 300411.png|Diamond avatar wub.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots WantUBackinactive.png|''Want U Back'' on the menu (Wii U) WantUBackactive.png| cover Wantuback jd4 coachmenu wiiu.png| coach selection screen (Wii U) Wantuback jd4 coachmenu xbox.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Wantuback jd4 score.png| scoring screen Wantuback jd2015 routinemenu.png| routine selection screen Wantuback jd2015 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Wantuback jd2016 menu.png|''Want U Back'' on the menu Wantuback jd2016 load.png| loading screen Wantuback jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Wantuback jd2016 score.png| scoring screen Wantuback jd2017 menu.png|''Want U Back'' on the menu Wantuback jd2017 load.png| loading screen Wantuback jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Wantuback jd2017 score.png| scoring screen Wantuback jd2018 menu.png|''Want U Back'' on the menu Wantuback jd2018 load.png| loading screen Wantuback jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Wantuback jd2018 score.png| scoring screen Wantuback jd2019 menu.png|''Want U Back'' on the menu Wantuback jd2019 load.png| loading screen Wantuback jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen WantUBack jd2020 load.png| loading screen WantUBack jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images wantubackpic.jpg|Promotional gameplay ( ) screenlg8.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 ( ) Screenshot.just-dance-2015.1920x1080.2014-11-28.155.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 ( ) Beta Elements Wantuback.png|Beta menu square Wantubackbeta.png|Beta albumcoach BetaWantUBack.png|Beta coach selection image Want U Back Beta GM.png|Beta version of the pictogram for Gold Move 4 Others wantuback easteregg 1.png|''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)'' and Rock Lobster in the background wantuback easteregg 2.png|''Superstition'' and Maneater in the background wantuback easteregg 3.png|''Good Feeling'' and We No Speak Americano in the background wantuback easteregg 4.png|''Cercavo Amore'' in the background WantYouBackDLC2015.jpg|No GUI Want U Back in oath.png|''Want U Back'' s appearance in the music video for Oath Wantuback high heel glitch.PNG|High heel glitch Videos Official Music Video Cher Lloyd - Want U Back ft. Astro Teasers Want U Back - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays 5☆ stars - Want U Back - Just Dance 4 - Wii U Want U Back - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2015 - Want U Back 5* Stars Gameplay (Cher Lloyd) Want U Back - Just Dance 2016 Want U Back - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Want U Back Want U Back - Just Dance 2019 Want U Back - Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation es:Want U Back de:Want U Back Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Cher Lloyd Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Console Exclusives Category:Recycled DLCs